Massage
by BLUEanimeGIRL025
Summary: A sweet, simple NaruSasu SasuNaru story. It begins to rain, Sasuke stops by the apartment and wants to spend the night. He ends up giving Naruto a massage and interesting things begin to happen....


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

After a long hard day of training, putting up with Kakashi-sensei, fighting with Sasuke _and_ Sakura, and no ramen, Naruto finally pulled on his pajamas. He was just crawling into bed, exhausted, when there was a knock at the door.

Naruto had had enough for one day. With an aggravated sigh he pulled himself up out of bed and crossed his apartment to the door._ With my luck it'd be Sasuke,_ he thought with a smirk. He chuckled at the thought of Sasuke at his door.

Much to Naruto's surprise, it _was_ Sasuke at the door. _Oh this just can't get any better,_ he thought sarcastically. "What?" he demanded. Naruto was still quite pissed at Sasuke for the hurtful things he had said earlier.

"Naruto..." Sasuke began. "I-I'm sorry." What was this? Sasuke - _Sasuke Uchiha_ - was apologizing?? "I came here for two reasons," Sasuke went on. "The first is, well, I just wanted to say sorry for the things I said earlier."

Oh this was just too good. Sasuke Uchiha was apologizing to Naruto Uzumaki for hurting his _feelings_. Naruto raised a skeptical eyebrow. _It's probably some kind of trick but I'll play along... _"Alright, apology accepted. So what's the second reason?"

"Just like that?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

"Uh-huh. Now answer the question."

Sasuke sighed. "It started raining." He didn't continue.

"Yeah..." Naruto said slowly, urging him to go on.

"Well, your place was closer than mine and it'll probably be raining for most of the night." Then Sasuke - the great almighty Sasuke Uchiha - blushed. "I was hoping to stay the night."

Naruto didn't move or speak, he just stared at Sasuke, his mouth hung open in disbelief. It took a moment for Naruto's brain to start working again, and then when it did, the first thing he said was, "Are you **_drunk?!_**"

"No!" Sasuke exclaimed defensively. Then he blushed again and huffed. He turned his back and stiffly began to walk away. "Pft. Whatever. This is stupid."

_There's the Sasuke I know,_ Naruto thought. _Except... without the blushing._

With a sigh, Naruto ran after his rival. "Come on. Like you said, it's raining and your place is too far away. You'll get sick. Come on." So, grabbing Sasuke by the arm, Naruto almost literally dragged the reluctant boy back into his apartment.

"But I'm not giving you my bed," Naruto warned, shoving Sasuke onto the couch. "I'm tiered and this has been a very long day. Here." He roughly shoved a pillow, followed by a blanket, into Sasuke's arms. Naruto was surprised that the boy was letting him push him around like this. _This has been one hell of a weird day,_ Naruto thought. _Maybe I'm dreaming and I'll wake up in a minute._

Without another word, Naruto collapsed on his bed. Naruto heard Sasuke sigh then, and he hoped that the raven-haired boy was trying to sleep already. But no, that was too much to hope for.

Naruto heard feet scraping the carpet, and suddenly Sasuke was straddling him. "What are you doing?!" Naruto demanded, trying to sit up

"Shut up!" Sasuke shoved him back down. "You're supposed to relax, idiot, it's called a massage. What the hell did you _think_ I was trying to do?"

_Ooooookkkaaayyy... _Naruto thought._ Sasuke Uchiha came to my apartment to spend the night and now he wants to give me a massage. No big deal?_

Sasuke began to rub Naruto's back, shoulders, and neck as Naruto tried to relax. _How the hell am I supposed to relax with my rival straddling me and giving me a massage?!_ Again, Sasuke sighed as if to say, "this is stupid."

After a few moments, Sasuke's hands were really doing the job on Naruto. The blond boy savored every moment of Sasuke's touch. The massage he was receiving was like heaven. _Where did he learn to use his hands like this?_ Naruto wondered sleepily. Hesitantly, it seemed, Sasuke slipped his hands up Naruto's shirt, beginning to rub his bare back. Naruto grunted with pleasure and sat up slightly to pull the hot shirt off. At this, Sasuke smirked.

After another few moments, and Naruto was surprised that he hadn't fallen asleep already, something else happened. Sasuke's hands halted at Naruto's hips, and Sasuke bent over. Then, Naruto felt soft lips touch his back, and he jumped slightly. "What are you doing?!" he asked in a drowsy, half-alert voice.

"If you want me to stop, I will," Sasuke told him quietly.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. As much as he hated to admit it, the feeling of Sasuke kissing his body was very intoxicating. Finally he grunted, "'S awright," and Sasuke went back to gently kissing Naruto's skin.

_Okay, so now he's kissing me a little bit... um... I guess that's all right... Oh who the hell am I trying to fool, this is fucked!_

A while after the kissing and rubbing began, then came the licking. The thought of Sasuke using his tongue on Naruto's back gave the blond boy chills, but he was again ashamed to admit that he liked it, so he just stayed quiet.

It wasn't long before Sasuke finally pulled Naruto up and flipped him onto his back. Naruto's bright blue eyes met Sasuke's dark hungry ones. "What are you doing now?" Naruto demanded, thinking that nothing else could surprise him tonight. But then Sasuke, still straddling him, bent over and pressed his lips to Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes widened as everything sank in. _Sasuke Uchiha is in my apartment... on my bed... on top of me, and... and kissing me! And I-I... I actually... I like it. Yeah. I really like it._

Naruto sighed and kissed back. Sasuke grinned.

_

* * *

_Nearly an hour later, the two boys laid wrapped within each other's arms, their legs sort of tangled together. Naruto sighed against Sasuke's chest. "This is kind of sudden..." he said quietly. It was the first time either of them had spoken since Sasuke had first kissed Naruto.

"Sorry," Sasuke grunted.

Naruto frowned. "You're going to be an ass again tomorrow, aren't you?"

Silence. Then, "Probably." Naruto scoffed and Sasuke smirked. "But _that's_ tomorrow. And it's not tomorrow yet"

At this, Naruto grinned. He knew he'd regret all of this the next day. He knew that he and Sasuke would probably fight more fiercely than before. But tonight, Sasuke Uchiha was still his.

_And maybe tomorrow night too..._ he thought with a smile


End file.
